I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ear enclosures. More particularly, the invention relates to externally secured ear enclosures which establish a seal about the external ear.
II. Brief Description of the Background Art
Various types of ear protection devices have been developed which inhibit or prevent foreign material from entering the ear canal. Persons who are susceptible to ear infections or contracting "swimmer's ear" are recommended to use ear protection devices when swimming. Internal ear protection devices such as ear plugs are objectionable because they are uncomfortable to some persons and may be inappropriate if the ear canal is inflamed. Ear plugs may themselves become an irritant and may aggravate an ear infection. Further, ear plugs reduce or eliminate the ability of the wearer to hear, making ear plugs dangerous, especially for children.
Following ear surgery, it is generally recommended to protect the ear during the healing process. Internal ear protection devices are objectionable in some instances, especially when the surgical procedure involves the ear canal.
External ear protection devices are disclosed in the prior art and include cup-shaped enclosures having an adhesive perimeter which is adhered to the head of a user. Such devices are ineffective, particularly when submerged due to the difficulty of establishing and maintaining a seal as a result of hair behind the ear and the relative rigidity of the cup-shaped ear enclosure. Also, such structures are relatively expensive and generally intended for repeated use and tend to become less effective with each successive usage due to a loss of adhesion.
Disposable external ear protection devices are also disclosed in the prior art and generally comprise bag-like devices having an opening for receiving the external ear. An adhesive is applied to the perimeter of the opening which is intended to secure the device to the head of the wearer. The adhesive may be applied directly to the bag-like device or applied to a supporting member which is in turn attached to the bag membrane. Examples of such bag-like devices are disclosed by Vorhees in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,153, issued Jan. 16, 1979, and No. 4,308,623, issued Jan. 5, 1982, both of which provide a plastic enclosure for the external ear having an opening in which the outer ear is received. The opening is surrounded by an adhesive for attaching the enclosure to the ear and establishing a seal.
A primary problem with a purely adhesive attachment and sealing device is that considerable care is required in installing the device to establish a good seal. The seal may be interfered with by hair generally located above and behind the ear. If the degree of adhesiveness is increased to overcome interference caused by hair or other foreign substances such as body oils, the device may become difficult to remove, causing discomfort as a result of pulling hair and skin. If the device is secured solely by adhesive, a significant danger exists that the device may become dislodged by accidental application of external force on the device.
Adhesively secured, external, bag-like devices are not well-suited for use by persons who also wear glasses since the adhesive securing the device to the wearer's head above the ear prevents the end pieces of the skull temples from properly seating on top of the ear.
Another problem with entirely adhesively secured external bag-like devices is that air trapped within the device cannot be easily removed, especially after the device becomes wet since water between the skin and adhesive will interfere with resealing the device.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.